Huntress
by iloveashandquinn
Summary: There wasn't just the Basterds who were Nazi hunters in France- There was one who they called 'The Hunter' - please read! XD oh and slight swearing DonnyxOC
1. A night in occupied Paris

**Hellooooo, I know, I know I should be updating my other stories! But I recently fell in love with Inglourious Basterds and this story came to mind, so sorry but I will be updating so soon, just need to get all my ideas out of my head! **

1942- Paris

The hustle and bustle of a tiny French tavern was hard to navigate for the waitresses serving food, even at this late hour, half past ten on this cool summer evening. Ida McPherson was glad she was working the bar, her feet were already sore from her Paris shopping trip that day, and they would be burning if she was working the tables. She sighed in pity of the other girls when one of them squeezed past her 'Excuse moir, Mealaníe' Eleanor said as she smiled up at her friend, not knowing Mealaníe was not her real name.

A slight breeze flew through the open door, rustling Ida's browny-red curls and her big green eyes snapped up to the group of large muscular men that had walked through, the door, her eyes widened when she realised who they were.

'Ah, bonjour hommes' the men looked at her puzzled, 'Parez-Vous francais?' she asked the men.

'Er – no' A man with a small moustache said, 'italiano'

'Parlez-vous anglais?' she frowned at the men all eying her up.

'Yes' the man, seeming to be the leader, nodded eagerly.

'Well, what can I get you gentlemen?' she asked, dazing them with a dazzling smile.

'Lager, please signora' the man with the moustache said politely, but with a terrible Italian accented English. She smiled again, eyeing all the men in the party, her eyes widened as she spotted a stern looking man, glancing around the tavern nervously, and he had every right to.

She was conversing with them politely as she got their drinks, commenting on the cold spell they were having this summer week in Paris, when Claud, an SS Soldier came over to the bar, in front of Ida, next to the _Italians_.

'How come you never speak in my language, the beautiful Mealaníe?' he asked beaming at her. The group of men couldn't deny she was beautiful, her big green eyes were framed by thick black eyelashes that brushed her high cheekbones when she looked down and her lips were full and she looked awfully cute when she bit her lip.

'Firstly, I am not speaking in their language, and second' she held up another finger on the arm which she was leaning on across the bar. 'they are not the Nazi scum that are occupying my beautiful country, you are'

Claud grabbed her arm- squeezing it tight, their noses almost touching. 'You, Frau Mealaníe, better watch your tongue if you want to be around much longer'

'I think it is you that better watch your tongue Claud, what with all this talk of Aldo the Apache, his Basterds and of course, the Bear Jew' she drew out the 'Bear' and it would've sounded so humorous in her French accent if it didn't sound very threatening.

He pushed her arm back towards her; she picked up a cloth and began wiping down the bar. Glancing at the fuming Claud, putting the cloth down and pouring a spirit for him, sliding it towards him.

It was the end of Mealaníe's shift when Claud had finally upped sticks from the bar and made his way to the door, the _Italians_ had moved to a booth and they were currently laughing and joking. Mealaníe wrapped her large coat, which also showed off her figure, around herself and looked franticly around the tavern, catching the eye of the big muscular Italian, his deep brown eyes boring into her deep green ones. She half smiled, at the handsome man looking at her, blushing she left the tavern following Claud into the night.

Ida had to run to catch up with him, her heels clicking on the cobbled streets of Paris, 'Claud' she breathed when she caught up with him, his various medals glinting at her in the moonlight, reminding her of his SS status, like she could forget. He frowned, but half smiled at the same time, searching her face for a reason why she had run to him. 'I'm sorry' she half whispered, weakly smiling. He grinned at her, holding out his arm, she took it eagerly. _Men are all the same _she thought as she walked along in silence with the SS soldier, _they all want a little French girlfriend_.

Claud halted in their leisurely stroll through the streets, 'How come you can speak English so well' he asked facing her fully.

'Ah' she began 'that's because I am British you idiot' her accent felt harsh in contrast to the light French one he had become accustomed to, but he had no time to react. He hadn't even drawn his weapon in the time that Ida had flipped open her coat, retrieving a nine-inch dagger and stabbed it into his side, right between his ribs. He fell to the ground, and she stabbed him again, this time in the gut, causing warm, sticky blood to spray all over her green dress and onto her chest that was revealed by the low neckline on her dress and the fact that her coat had fallen right open. Her silver cross necklace dangled around her neck as she bent over the dying Nazi, clanking with the more prominent gold thin chain with the Jewish Star of David attached to it. Claud moaned, 'What?' she gasped 'You Nazis are not afraid of what God will do to you after sending so many of his people to the slaughter, for not harming you in any way, for just being Jewish?' she exhaled, anger bubbling inside her as she leaned over Claud 'But you are afraid of death?' her laughter came in short gasps 'Oh, and the Bear Jew of course' she was still laughing bitterly 'It's a shame, it seems like it might be a lot of fun, bashing your heads in with bats, although I would use a cricket one, never quite got into baseball' she was turning his head back and forth with the toe of her plain heels. Ida spat in Claud's face laughing as she turned to leave.

'Well I didn't expect that turn of events' came a Southern American drawl from the darkness of one of the alleyways' across from where the murder had taken place. The Italians or better known as the Basterds came out of the darkness.

'Well I expected this' Ida grinned 'Your Italian accents are even worse than my French one! Aldo the Apache, I must say it's an honour, sir' she held out his hand, and Aldo shook it warmly, in spite of himself, 'and if it's not too bold may I say you have pretty big balls to bring Sergeant Donny Donowitz and Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz into the middle of a Paris tavern that's crawling with Nazi fucks'

'And, you ma'am have bigger balls than us, killing an SS officer in the middle of the street' Donny, said walking out from behind Aldo 'and we still don't know your name' he winked at her.

'Third officer Ida McPherson, sir' she said not saluting the man who was lower ranked than her.

'And what is that in?' Lieutenant Raine asked her.

'The Wrens' she smiled at the handsome officer.

'The what?' he frowned at her, looking confused.

'The women's Royal Navy' the all nodded in unison and recognition of her smart coat that had her rank slides taken from the top of her shoulders. 'Well it's an honour to have met you gentlemen,' she did the buttons up on her navy coat that clung to her curvy figure nicely (for the men's eyes that is) 'But I really must be going, as we are standing over the murdered body of a Nazi fuck'

'You could always bring your pretty little ass along with us, ma'am' Aldo offered, rubbing the back of his neck. She stood there, considering, looking at all the scary, strong men in front of her.

'Errrm' she began but was interrupted by the rumble of a Nazi patrol truck, Ida pulled out her nine inch knife and slipped into the shadows with them.

'So, you're 'The Hunter'?' Donny asked eyes wide in realisation.

'I prefer Huntress' she winked at him, positioning herself ready for a fight.

**So, what did you think? Please review and tell meeeeee! Thank you **


	2. You want to know my life story'

Aldo had given the order not to make a sound, which meant no firearms were to be used. Ida had agreed, she wasn't planning on using her pistol- her knife would be sufficient.

Three men were left, two had been dispatched of and Donny and Ida were back to back, Ida turned after killing the third man, and her eyes went wide 'Look out!' she exclaimed, frantically pushing Donny out of the way. She was cracked over the head with the butt of the Nazi's rifle, making the world go black.

Ida's eyes fluttered away, remembering what had happened her eyes flew open, sitting straight up, colliding heads with one of the men leaning over and staring intently at her 'Errrrm. Owww' she glared at the offending head… then blinked rapidly as the light was very intense in the room. She seemed to be in a vet surgery, and there was a man sat in a chair with a nightgown on looking very sorry for himself.

'What the hell?' she exclaimed eyes darting at the man who had just hit her, to Aldo, to Donny and Stiglitz who were all leant over her, as she gingerly touched the wound on her head.

'This is Ulmer' Aldo introduced, not caring for her apparent irritation, 'That's Wicki and Utivich' he pointed at the men previously unseen, behind her head.

'Hi' she waved at them all, and they grinned at her.

'We need to move out' Aldo said with high authority. Ida nodded, and swung her legs swiftly over the edge of the metal table and stood up quickly. Her balance faltered and she stumbled backwards, strong hands steadied her.

'Thanks' she whispered, looking Donny in the eye.

They got out of town quickly, stealthily making their way around all the specific Nazi hotspot zones. They trekked out of the city and through the woods and towards a run-down structure in the distance, as they got closer Ida recognised it as an old house.

'Wait? You live here?' Ida exclaimed when they got there.

'Yah, at the moment we do' Aldo drawled, not seeming too interested.

'I live in a hut half a mile away, I always thought this thing was abandoned' she laughed 'I staked this place out' she shook her head, walking inside, Aldo smacking her on the backside on the way in.

'You have a bath!?' she was laughing

'Knock yourself out' the man called Wicki said, smiling warmly, she gave him a replying smile and skipped off, down the hall to the bathroom.

Ida had just put her dress back on, but she couldn't find her jacket, she hummed the tune to a song she had heard earlier that night as she went searching for it down the hall.

She still couldn't find and she eventually came to the kitchen, where she was met with what looked like and inquisition coming.

'Sub lieutenant Ida McPherson, navigation expert, doctor and spy' Aldo read a note out allowed and Ida could tell by the raised eyebrows from the men in the room, that this was news to them.

She coughed, shifting her stance slightly, looking down at the floor.

'This is very interesting' Aldo drawled, walking towards her getting very close, her nose practically touching his chest. She looked up at his face. 'You could be very helpful, never mind that you can kill a Nazi quick as looking at them, and you have such a sweet ass' he winked, smacking her arse for the second time in that past hour.

She spied her jacket across the room, so turned from Aldo and walked across to it, at the same time she heard an intake of breath. _Of course!_ _How could I be so stupid?! _She had forgotten that her dress was backless. She grabbed her jacked and thrust it on, covering the slash scars on her back, that she could only have gained from a few beatings, and stormed out.

'Ma'am?' a soft voice came from behind her.

'Ida' she corrected, turning to whoever it was.

Donny, she could have guessed. 'Where are you going?' he asked.

'To my hut'

'So, you're not going to stay?' He frowned at the ground.

'I need my weapons, I mean you're not quite a full to the brim armoury now are you?' she raised her eyebrow at him, and gave him a slight grin.

They walked on in silence for a while, treading carefully, looking round, making sure that there was nobody about.

'So' Donny began quietly, 'How did you get those' he didn't need to say what, she knew what he meant.

'Let's just say my life hasn't been the best' She said.

'Oh, I'm sorry' he whispered.

'I'm not, I don't do self-pity' she smiled, looking at her feet.

'So errrm, what happened?'

'You want to know my life story?' Ida sighed, rolling her eyes at him, he nodded at her. 'Sit down' she gestured to a log, they both sat down on it.

'My father died when I was young, and my mother had run away with a sailor' she began 'I was on the streets in London for a while, working where I could, earning some money, even though I got some beatings whilst there. When I was fifteen I found out about an uncle in Liverpool- where I was born- so I travelled back up there aiming to work in the docks with him, and I did for a while, working on weekends, as he sent me to school. I was eighteen when he died, he left me money for the sole purpose of going to medical school- I knew I couldn't get in easily being a woman, so I cut my hair short and pretended to be my brother. I got in and studied the full five years, when I got out Britain was on the brink of war- everywhere was crazy, conscripting people everywhere, so I joined the wrens. The navy is in my blood, I was good at it, getting promoted to Sub-Lieutenant last year, and because I studied physics at school, I was good with the radios. That's when I quit, when I left for France I came here last summer, when I realised what was really going on with the Nazi's' she sighed. 'I had a Jewish friend, she was half Austrian and before the war broke out she had moved to Berlin with her family, she still wrote to me- told me of all the terrible things that were happening to Jews in Germany, one of the days the Nazi's dubbed 'the night of the broken glass' or 'Kristallnacht' where thousands of homes and businesses of Jews were destroyed. Her last letter told me of people disappearing, they went home that night and they weren't there in the morning, she was fearful of what was happening to the families, and she sent this to me' Ida fingered the gold necklace at her chest. 'That was it- that was the last I heard of her, I was working in the Wrens at that time, two years ago, I tried to push it to the back of my mind and I kept working, hacking into the German radio frequencies as a spy. Last year, I found the real reason why she went missing; something called 'The final solution' is was they called it. I was horrified and I left the wrens, asking for permission to go to France and gather information. But let's say that wasn't what I had in mind- I wanted to get revenge and kill the bastards that murder thousands every day- so I do' she got up, carrying on walking to her hut, he sat for a few more seconds, then got up, following her into the moonlight.

**A BIT SHIT I KNOW, SORRY THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE MORE ACTION! PEASE R+R :) THANK YOU! **


	3. Earning the respect of a fellow officer

'Whoa' Donny was shocked 'That's a lot of weapons'

'Yeah, I have acquired them over time' she winked at him pulling her shotgun off the wall and slinging it across her shoulder, she grabbed all the knives and put them in her coat and carried on picking up various pistols.

'So, you're good with all these weapons?' Donny asked turning to her.

'Some more than others- my favourite is this one' she walked across the wooden floor and grabbed a bow and an arrow sheath from the small table.

'Wow, I wasn't expecting that'

'I love it, it's always good to me' she smiled whilst sort of stroking the bow.

Donny looked at her slightly coughed 'So you and Aldo huh?' he asked rubbing the back of his neck, looking everywhere but not her.

'What gives you that idea?' she stood up, puzzled, walking towards him.

'Well, errm, I was just that you seemed to get along very-'

'There is nothing going on with Aldo and me' she grabbed her bow 'I don't know why he keeps slapping me…' she looked puzzled.

'Well, what rank did you say you were?'

'Third officer, a Sub-lieutenant' she was still confused, then it dawned on her.

'So that's one bellow a lieutenant right?' Donny was smarter than she thought 'You outrank all of us here, apart from Aldo, and he aint used to having a woman in charge of anything, it's not his fault, he was just brought up that way, we all were'

'He's trying to 'put me in my place' so to speak?' Ida asked.

'That's right- I think he's just worried- I mean, you have achieved a lot, I think he was just a bit concerned you might be a threat to his authority'

'He's got nothing to worry about' she began 'unfortunately in Britain man are quite the same, it's been drummed into me since I was little that it was men who made the decisions' she stormed out of the hut, pausing only to grab a bag of food and her clothes.

'Hey sweetheart- we got one of the radios working, this speech seems to be on loop, is it broken?' Aldo drawled from his position around the kitchen table.

Ida stepped in through the door, and heard the voice of power, and the words that made the hairs on her arms stand on end.

'We shall go on to the end, we shall fight in France,

we shall fight on the seas and oceans,

we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our Island, whatever the cost may be,

we shall fight on the beaches,

we shall fight on the landing grounds,

we shall fight in the fields and in the streets,

we shall fight in the hills;

we shall never surrender…' the radio was saying. Ida closed her eyes, a tear streaming down each cheek. She moved over to the radio and turned down the now famous words of her Prime minister.

'It's the British troops' motivational channel, it broadcasts the speeches of Churchill, when morale is low amongst troops the officers play it to them, boosting their confidence and their will to fight' she brushed the tears off her cheek and slung her weapons down.

'I got some food from my hut- anything I had left over' she plonked the bag of food in the middle of the table.

'Nice work princess' Aldo smiled at the obvious initiative this young woman had.

'Ida' she said.

'What?'

'My name is Ida sir, not sweetheart or princess, I haven't been that sweet and petite for a long time' she replied standing in front of him.

Aldo smiled, she wasn't weak, she was strong 'Welcome to the Basterds' he said, pulling up a stool for her. Ida sat next to him and he leaned in and said 'My names Aldo, not Sir, we lost our military organisation the day we started bashing Nazis brains in' there was a hoot of agreement from the men who had converged upon the table at the mention of food, Donny swung his bat around, knocking over a pan whilst doing so.

Ida rolled her eyes, 'Damn Yanks' she whispered, biting her lip, trying not to smile.

'Night Donny' she whispered as she shut the door on him, he had walked her to her room after the nights events had finished.

Wicki had stolen some whiskey from the bar where Ida had been working, and they had broken it out. Aldo had said that first thing in the morning she was to be taken outside and taught how to play baseball, which she wasn't thrilled at in the slightest. Then in the afternoon her, Utivich, and Ulmer were to go into town and get some food, steal money, the usual.

Ida climbed into bed, pulling the scratchy blanket up to her chin, she smiled at the thought of not being alone any longer.

**SHORT, I KNOW, BUT I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON. THANKS FOR READING! :)**


	4. Rewrite: Landing in Occupied Territory

**This is my rewrite of Huntress, which is now very different as the other one was crappy… **

1940-Cranwell, Lincolnshire, England

'Oh Archie, you are a fool' Ida laughed at her stupid cousin; 'You are just annoyed because I am a higher rank than you' she stuck out her tongue like a child.  
'Yes, but you are in the WAAF' he took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke near her as he knew she was trying to quit.  
'A very good WAAF officer actually' she coughed, and Archie chuckled slightly under his breath. 'Well anyway 2nd Lieutenant Hicox' she raised an eyebrow at the man who was more like a brother than a cousin to her, 'What I needed to talk to you about'  
'Ah yes, ma'am' he frowned.  
'I am going to be away for a while, I have a _special _assignment' she emphasized the special.  
'Does this have anything to do with your London trip the other week?'  
'Maybe' she took a cigarette from his pack, smiling he lit it for her, and she gave him a look that said; 'I hate you'  
'I would assume you are going to be dropped into occupied territory?' he raised an eyebrow, grinning.  
She took a long drag, 'France, about five miles outside Paris' she flicked ash from the end of it, he just sat there and nodded.  
'When do you fly?'  
'Tonight' she smiled sadly and he looked her in the eyes, concern all over his face. 'Oh don't worry about me you soft old sod' she took another drag.  
'Of course I'm not worried' he sat back, taking a swig from his whiskey.  
She rolled her eyes, stubbed out her cigarette and got up, 'Anyway, I must got,' she pulled his arm and checked the time; 'Shit' she downed her whiskey as he got up, she looked him in the eyes, 'I love you, big brother' and kissed him full on the forehead and he held her tightly.  
'I love you too little sister, stay safe and give those Gerry's a run for their money' She nodded, grabbed her jacket and ran out of the pub, a whirl of blue in her lovely RAF uniform.

France- 4am, 5miles outside Paris

Ida got up from the damp, dewy grass, pulling on the strings of her parachute, rolling it up, and shoving it in the large rucksack that she had just taken from her front.  
She rolled up the sleeves of her jumpsuit, walking in the direction of the woods. She untied her hair from the bun, the chestnut brown soft curls falling around her shoulders, her arms swinging as she walked through the grass about ankle length.

Once she reached the woods she went to a small stream to wash her face and grimy hands from the aircraft. The water was very cold, and refreshing, and she spent some time by the stream, gathering her bearings when she heard some frantic rustling of leaves and branches.  
Ida pulled out her pistol, and went to see, there was a young woman, stumbling around, covered in blood, her clothes rags and her hair matted with now brown blood.  
Ida rushed over, cautiously though, trying not to startle the girl.  
It didn't work however, she looked as if she was about to bolt.  
'No! Wait!' she put her weapon away, raising her hands. '_Do you speak English?'  
'Some' _she looked across to Ida, her blue eyes full of fear.  
'I can help you' Ida smiled, putting a hand on her arm, 'Can I assume that you are Jewish?' she asked, getting no answer, 'I am a British spy and I can get you in touch with the French resistance- they will help you' the girl looked up, wanting to believe her. 'I'm Ida, Ida Hicox' she held out her hand, the teenager's blue eyes looking deep into her own and smiled slightly, the corners of her mouth turning upwards.  
'Shosanna' she said in a lovely French accent.  
'Lovely to meet you Shosanna' Ida smiled warmly, holding her arm to steady her frantic shaking, '_Come and get washed off, you can tell me all about what happened to you' _she looked up '_If you can, or want to' _she smiled again warmly.  
'Merci' Shosanna sat down on a small rock next to the stream, and Ida rummaged through her rucksack and brought out a small flannel/rag.

As Ida helped clean Shosanna, the shy but feisty girl proceeded to tell her about what happened to her family, and about the man who came to the house they were hiding in, Ida stated that she thought she knew who he was, Major Hans Landa of the SS.  
She finished by helping her into a change of clothes that Ida had spare, and picked out some of the splinters in her arms and face, and they continued on their way to Paris.

3 months later- February 1941

Ida navigated the tables in the café swiftly and elegantly feeling his eyes on her constantly, his pale blue eyes watching her, he did it every day, and had been for the past three months. She smiled at the customers serving them and taking away their dishes.

He was watching her, his icy blue eyes following the lovely sway of her hips, she had reasonably large breasts, they would look very large on a thin person, she was muscular and her face was very beautiful. She had chestnut brown hair that curled very softly around her face, it set off her green eyes that were framed by thick black lashes. He kept looking at her, her curvy figure and couldn't help but think of what it would be like to touch her, kiss her.

Ida sat down at the only remaining bar stool, next to the creepy guy that constantly stared at her, at the end of her shift. She had grabbed her cardigan and wrapped it around herself, she got a book out and Seán had poured her a whiskey. She sat there for a moment, feeling the familiar feeling of his eyes on her again.

'_Bonjour Madame_' he lent into her  
'_Bonjour' _she replied frostily, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.  
'_Do you speak German?' _he had obviously exercised the extent of his French.  
'_Oui' _  
'_Ahh, so will you speak it to me?' _He looked hopeful  
'_Non' _  
She downed her whiskey and walked away from the Gestapo captain, quickly.

She ran across the cobbled street, up to her apartment, waving at Shoshanna as she did. She pulled a cupboard away from the wall, reached into the hole in the wall at the back and pulled out a machine gun. She slipped out of her dress quickly, pulling a vest on and a pair of tight trousers, she slid a pistol into her waistband and hid her machine gun under the long woollen trench coat she had put on. She put her boots on, and rushed out.  
Checking her watch she cursed under her breath, she was going to be late.

As she was on the edge of Paris it didn't take long for her to get into the forest on the outskirts of the city. She swiftly moved between the trees, jumped over a large fallen tree and crouched behind it. Ida brushed the moss off the tree, and placed the gun onto it meaning it had more grip.  
She waited for two minutes or so, until a small patrol truck rumbled alone the dirt road. Ida tightened the grip on her weapon, she took a deep breath and waited until it got into position, then fired. The Nazis in the truck had no idea, she shot until the belt was empty, she slung it aside and went to inspect her handy work.  
She went over to it, and was startled, one of the three men, heavily blooded stumbled out of the truck, knife in hand. He slashed at her cutting her arm; she quickly recovered from her shock with the sharp pain in her arm. She put her forearm up to block the next blow, she pulled his arm round and then pushed it up to make him lose his grip on the knife. It dropped to the floor and she knelt to retrieve it, he pushed past her trying to flee, but she was faster and pulled him to the ground slitting his throat so that he couldn't escape again.

Ida pulled off her vest, it was soaked in blood and put some water on her chest to get the blood off when she heard a twig snap. She spun around and cocked her weapon, pointed in the direction of the noise, and what turned out to be a group of rugged looking men, heavily armed and very muscular.

'Woah lady, chill, we were just admiring your handy work' a tall man, with a Southern American drawl and a little moustache said, smiling cheekily at her.


End file.
